Pequeña debilidad
by Sakura-Ofiuco
Summary: Para Bulma no ha sido tan sencillo comprender el carácter frío de su compañero. Pero finalmente el orgulloso príncipe de los saiyajines se ha encontrado con algo que lo hará más vulnerable que nada. UN PEQUEÑO ONE SHOT SÓLO PORQUE SÍ


_**ATENCIÓN:**_ _LOS PERSONAJES EXPUESTOS PERTENECEN A AKIRA TORIYAMA Y TOEI ANIMATION. ESTO ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO._

 **Pequeña debilidad**

Así lo había aprendido durante su vida. Su experiencia con el sexo masculino siempre arrojaba el mismo resultado: ellos no son tan fuertes como creen, y más los hombres con los que le tocaba convivir.

A esas alturas de su vida (aunque no con esa expresión ella ya admitía su edad), Bulma ya se sentía terriblemente aclimatada a la forma de ser de los "guerreros", que en su perspectiva eran unos cabezas duras que todo lo querían arreglar a golpes.

Lo que sí podía aceptar era que entre todos ellos, el más testarudo era a quien había elegido para compartir su vida. Y aunque Vegeta se mostraba ante todos como el más frío y aguerrido, ella conocía más facetas de él que nadie se imaginaba (incluso de las que ni él mismo se había percatado). Como lo que sucedía en ese momento.

Apenas hacía unos minutos, un llanto había interrumpido aquella tranquila noche. Desde luego, ese ruido la despertó pero no con la rapidez de su compañero, quien desde hacía unas semanas apenas escuchaba un leve sonido de la habitación contigua y salía corriendo hacia allá.

Para Bulma la razón ya era muy obvia, Vegeta por fin tenía una debilidad, una aún muy pequeña.

Lo cierto es que meses atrás él había manifestado ciertos cambios. Después de la batalla contra Majin Boo, Vegeta parecía un poquito menos distante. Luego su abrupta decisión de compartir la habitación cada noche como una pareja más normal y en ese contexto le había dicho lo que ella significaba en su vida (sin una abierta declaración de amor, tratándose de Vegeta eso ya sería mucho, pero sí un "algo" que los unía más allá de sus apasionadas jornadas nocturnas). En ese momento, Bulma no estaba segura si Vegeta realmente estaba enamorado de ella. No quería hacerse ilusiones con esa idea porque tiempo atrás se había jurado no ilusionarse en vano con alguien que no hablara claro de sus sentimientos e intenciones (juramento a sí misma cortesía de Yamcha). De lo que sí estaba segura era del amor que ella sentía hacia ese hombre, y ese sentimiento estaba materializado en los hijos que le dio.

El punto era que ella sospechaba que algo había sucedido en él durante esa batalla. No tenía detalles pero sabía que Vegeta se había aliado brevemente con los enemigos para lograr tener más poder. Tal vez volver a ser "malo" ya no fue lo que él esperaba y de ahí venían esos detalles que el saiyajin iba manifestando.

Para la mayoría esos cambios fueron casi imperceptibles, pero para ella y su hijo eran más notorios. Ahora procuraba convivir más con ellos (a su manera, claro; por ejemplo a Trunks le permitía entrenar con él).

En ese momento, la puerta de su habitación se abrió y Vegeta entró sólo para recostarse junto a ella. Bulma, por su parte, había cerrado los ojos inmediatamente y fingía dormir, sabía que para su compañero le sería muy incómodo que lo descubrieran en su faceta más "sensible" (por llamarle de alguna manera). Una vez que sintió que él se acomodó y su respiración se acompasaba en señal de que estaba ya dormido, Bulma no pudo evitar sonreír.

 _Últimamente se duerme muy rápido_ \- pensó- _desde que ella llegó y lo despierta constantemente._

La mujer cerró los ojos, se acomodó junto al fuerte cuerpo de su compañero y amplió aún más su sonrisa cuando entre sueños vino a su mente todo lo relacionado con el nacimiento de su hija Bra.

Por aquellas semanas Vegeta había adoptado una forma de ser más "cariñosa" para con ella. Aunque desde el principio su relación había sido muy apasionada y Vegeta siempre fue muy buen amante, las cosas entre ellos mejoraron; quizá porque ya estaba asentado que había fuertes sentimientos mutuos.

Así, aunque no fue planeado, no resultó una sorpresa que apenas tres meses después del asunto de Majin Boo, ella ya tenía la certeza de estar encinta.

Contárselo a Vegeta fue menos complejo que en la última ocasión; de hecho, fue él mismo quien se lo preguntó una noche después de haber estado juntos.

-Oye...- había comentado él pronto, era muy extraño que quisiera entablar una conversación- ¿tienes algo?

-¿De qué hablas?- había respondido Bulma mientras Vegeta permanecía recostado mirando el techo de la habitación que ahora compartían.

-No sé, te noto rara y distraída- ella no contestó, no sabía que el saiyajin fuera tan perceptivo con lo que le pasaba. Sólo lo miró en silencio. -Espero que no me lo tomes a mal- cruzó los brazos y sin atreverse a mirarla agregó- Es sólo una idea... Y es que la última vez que te sentí así... bueno... fue cuando estabas embarazada de Trunks...

Y entonces sucedió algo inédito, el rostro de Vegeta se llenó con un tono carmesí- ¿Acaso estás...?

-... Creo que sí- confesó luego de un silencio.

Él la miró fugazmente. Bulma no supo si lo alucinó, pero creyó ver en él un brillo en sus ojos. Vegeta volvió su vista al techo, colocando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, respiró profundamente y dibujó una media sonrisa.

Ella sospechó desde ese momento que la noticia lo alegraba, pero él era el príncipe de los saiyajines y jamás sería la clase de hombre que saltaría por todos lados gritando y celebrando que sería padre por segunda vez.

Nuevamente el sueño de ambos fue interrumpido cuando desde la habitación de al lado la pequeña Bra comenzó a llorar. Vegeta reaccionó con la rapidez que sólo posee un guerrero de su categoría y fue inmediatamente con ella.

 _Vaya que esté hombre no puede resistirse a que su hija llore un poco-_ pensó.

Era curioso. Desde antes que su hija naciera, Vegeta se preocupaba por ella. Obviamente era muy discreto, pero Bulma se daba cuenta que constantemente interrumpía sus entrenamientos para estar observándola; también a veces le preguntaba cómo se sentía (cosa que no sucedió en su primer embarazo), incluso en alguna ocasión se atrevió a preguntarle si deseaba que fuera menos arrebatado en la intimidad, si es que su forma de ser le parecía muy tosca o incómoda en su estado.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que Bra dejó de llorar. Sin embargo, Vegeta no regresaba a la habitación; Bulma, guiada por su infinita curiosidad, decidió ir a averiguar qué sucedía. Lentamente se puso de pie, se colocó su bata de dormir y se dirigió a la habitación de junto. Entreabrió la puerta con mucho cuidado de no llamar la atención.

La escena que encontró fue encantadora. Hacía años de sólo pensarlo era imposible. Simplemente la idea era absurda, tal vez hasta ridícula; pero a final de cuentas a veces algunos hombres son impredecibles, y más uno tan particular como Vegeta.

La cuestión era que en ese momento Bulma apenas podía mantenerse inmutable ante las actitudes del príncipe saiyajin, pues lo veía quebrarse y sucumbir ante su debilidad. El orgullosísimo príncipe de los saiyajines, el mismo que alguna vez llegó a la Tierra para acabar con ella, ahora permanecía dormido en una silla junto a la cuna de su pequeña hija. Uno de sus brazos entraba por los barrotes de la cuna, para que la mano de Vegeta estuviera unida a la de Bra.

Bulma apenas pudo contener una expresión que la delatara. Sabía que él no era el mismo que hace mucho tiempo y que estaba aclimatándose a la vida terrícola, que era menos agresivo con los demás... pero esto definitivamente era nuevo.

La mujer no pudo hacer más que dejarlo así. No se imaginaba lo que Vegeta haría si lo descubría en esa situación. Tomó una pequeña cobija y se la puso encima, ya estaba muy entrada la madrugada y la temperatura estaba bajando.

Se quedó unos momentos mirándolos, intentando que su cerebro guardara cada detalle de la escena que estaba ante ella. Pensó en lo increíble que era que un tipo como Vegeta fuera quien la enamorara. Y es que como muchas chicas, siempre tuvo el anhelo de conocer al hombre ideal. Guapo, educado, fuerte, caballeroso, atento... un hombre de ensueño que la hiciera sentir como una verdadera princesa; y sólo un príncipe podría lograr ello. Sí, tenía sus defectos (y Bulma no negaba que cuando lo conoció le tenía miedo), pero era un buen hombre cuando una lograba entender sus maneras.

Suspiró. Se dio la media vuelta y estuvo a punto de salir cuando...

-Primero ella no me deja dormir y ahora tú- pronunció Vegeta con su típico tono molesto.

Ella se quedó congelada mientras el padre de sus hijos abría los ojos. -Lo siento yo...

-Ya déjalo... - la interrumpió.

-Pues yo sólo quería venir a ver qué sucedía. Más bien deberías agradecerme.

-¿"Venir a ver"? Eres una descuidada, la niña lleva llorando toda la noche.

Ella sabía que Vegeta sólo quería desviar su atención de lo que realmente llamaba la atención de toda la situación, pero lo entendía perfectamente- Pues para que lo sepas, esta noche y las anteriores me dado cuenta que Bra se la pasa llorando y si no he hecho nada al respecto es porque tú vienes corriendo y te haces cargo… Además, si me lo preguntas, creo que lo hace a propósito… Creo que sabe que si llora tú estarás aquí para ella.

Vegeta se puso de pie con cierta indignación. Estaba atrapado. Era cierto, durante el día, su interminable entrenamiento lo mantenía ocupado, y era por las noches cuando podía estar cerca de esa pequeña niña que desde que nació lo había convertido en alguien más vulnerable.

-¿Y…?- sólo respondió cruzando los brazos. En ese momento, la pequeña Bra se inquietó un poco al ya no sentir el contacto de su padre. Por lo que el saiyajin volteó de reojo hacia ella.

Bulma sonrió y se acercó a su compañero. A riesgo de hacerlo enojar tenía muchas ganas de decirle lo que estaba pensando. Lo tomó del rostro y le dijo:- No tiene nada de malo; bueno, creo que será un poquito caprichosa contigo… pero me parece maravilloso que seas un padre tan atento con ella. Creo que la amas de verdad.

-No es eso- desvió la mirada y se puso rojo- Sólo es que… es la única fémina con sangre saiyajin que actualmente existe, estamos hablando de mi raza y es importante vigilarla.

-Oh ya veo…- Bulma sabía que era un necio para admitir que sentía algo por la hija que procrearon- Así que cuando crezca un poco más, se verá obligada a ser una guerrera como los de su raza.

-¡Claro que no! Ella es mi princesa. Y para eso estoy yo, para protegerla- saltó inmediatamente.

Bulma soltó una pequeña risa que hizo que Vegeta se sonrojara de nuevo pero con más intensidad- Lo siento, lo siento…

-Bueno ya. No quiero que le pase nada. Ni a ella, ni a ti o a Trunks ¿y qué?...- hizo una pausa y entonces vio el momento de sincerarse un poco- Sólo que pienso que hice muchas cosas malas hace tiempo y… ahora que tengo algo bueno, no quiero que le pase nada ¿sí?

En ese momento Bra no resistió más que su papá no estuviera con ella y estalló en llanto. Vegeta fue inmediatamente hacia ella y la cargó para que se tranquilizara. Lo cual surtió efecto instantáneo.

Bulma se acercó a ambos- Mi pobre Vegeta- le dijo con la ternura que le despertaba verlos juntos- Esta niña te traerá de cabeza, creo que el gran príncipe de los saiyajines encontró su pequeña debilidad… Pero no te preocupes, yo guardaré tu secreto- terminó con un guiño.

 **FIN**

 _HOLA GENTE BONITA. YO CON UN VARIAS ACTUALIZACIONES PENDIENTES (Y EN SERIO QUE ESTOY PREPARANDO ESCRIBIÉNDOLE) Y SE ME ALOCA TODO Y MEJOR ESCRIBO UN PEQUEÑO SHOT. BUENO, COMO SIEMPRE ESPERO QUE HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO ESTE SENCILLO TEXTO._

 _AGRADEZCO MUCHO SU APOYO EN MI PRIMERA INCURSIÓN EN EL FANDOM DE DB, QUE MOTIVO ESTA SEGUNDO FIC. Y VENDRÁS MÁS EH… POR CIERTO, ÉSTA ES Y NO UNA "CONTINUACIÓN" A MI PRIMERA PUBLICACIÓN, CREO QUE AMBOS FICS SON COMPRESIBLES INDEPENDIENTEMENTE PERO SÍ GUARDAN UN POCO DE RELACIÓN, DE AHÍ QUE SEA UN FIC NUEVO Y NO UN CAPÍTULO MÁS._

 _SALUDOS, NOS LEEREMOS PRONTO._


End file.
